Othrys Arc: The Sun Faces A Storm
Theia follows cautiously as her guild enters into enemy lines. She knew that taking the battle into the enemies territory was not to greatest idea, considering their opponent would have the element of surprise and a much better understanding of the terrain, but Theia knew that all of Dragon Gunfire was passionate about getting one of their own mages out of the enemy's custody. She could sense that her guildmates were very tense, but Theia was trying to keep a rather level head so she could be aware of any movements or enemies approaching by relying on her keen sense of smell. "Hmph so the Metal Dragon's love gas arrived" said a small voice through the wind. This voice was only loud enough for Theia to hear. "How about a little game then maybe I can kill Seraph before you next see him." The voice said. "Tsch, like I would ever let you get that far..." Theia mutters under her breath, her tone rather serious given the situation; quite contradictory to her normal cheerful demeanor. "Now who are you? Why don't you show yourself before I choose to shine some light on this situation." Theia says, her emotions welling up inside her as she is angered by the enemies threat to a man she cares deeply for. "Awe you have some spunk; and you can make puns about light too. Well I guess I could shine onto were I'm at, but I don't see the point. I mean whats the point, it's not like you could defeat me anyway." The voice says giggling at the end. "Well you may entertain me for a bit, so why not just separate from your group if you want me to come out? And no telling anyone about me being here or I'll kill everyone in the vicinity of you". "What bold words coming from someone who hides in the breeze and shadows. But it is like they say, a coward only threatens when they feel safe. So tell me, do you feel safe?" Theia says, stopping her stride as she lets the pack of Dragon Gunfire mages go out in front of her, leaving her alone in the back. She lets her magic flow through her body and illuminate her hands. The light flickers around her clenched fists like flames as she sternly says, "Because you shouldn't." "Heh I'm safer than you are." the voice said as she appeared behind Theia, touching her shoulder as they both suddenly teleported to a safer location within a forest. "My Name's Chi Yagami, by the way, and for your information I'm The Titan of Air; so hiding in the wind is my thing Ms. Light." Chi said as she jumped back from Theia. "Well Chi, my name is Theia Zhulong; S Class mage of Dragon Gunfire. But it seems like you already know who I am..." Theia says as she braces herself for a tough fight. "Now, are you going to tell me where to find our comrade? Or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Her fist glow a brighter gold light as she cautiously awaits the Titan's answer. "Oh he is in our prison One of the Cardinals is guarding him. Try the Central City." Chi says smiling. "Although I could teleport you there but I don't feel like being all that helpful". She then twirls her fingers causing the wind to spur at Thiea's skirts and giggles. She seemed to have gone in a mischievous mood. Thiea quickly puts her hands to push her skirt down, even though she was wearing leggings underneath, it was more of a reflex if anything. "Hey, don't do that! Well that was easier to find out than I thought. Now I just have to make my way to the Central City..." "oh but I don't think y ou want to face that Cardinal though he can be quite ferocious" Chi says as she point her hand forward and sends a burst of wind at Theia. She then causes several Air blasts around Theia by snapping her fingers. "Personally I have to pay back Marekō for being a chore and making me personally be his little distraction so to get back at him I'm not letting you leave atleast until i feel you are hurt enough." Theia quickly creates a Photon Shield around her to protect her from the incoming air burst. The subsequent air blasts cause her shield to crack and reach the verge of shattering and Theia shouts out, "You're going to need more than a few puffs of air to stop me from saving my friends. Now, Light Dragon's Shimmering Arrow!" Theia then thrusts her hand forward as 20 different streams of light shoot out and around the shield to attack Chi from all angles. Chi teleported the instance the arrows were an inch away from here. She reappeared directly behind Theia saying, "oh I know but I'm only roughing you up a bit trust me it wouldn't be any fun trying to actually stop you although it would be fun seeing two friends almost kill each other oh the amusing things Ashura thinks of" She says causing a massive tornado around her and Thiea. This Tornado would slowly hurt anyone who was in it from the strength of its winds. "You are sick and twisted. I've had enough of you, I need to get back to my guild." Theia says and then quickly creates a magic circle."Zephyrus Whirlwind!" She then constructed a whirlwind that went in the opposite direction of her opponents, to hopefully cancel out the wind. She then cloaks her hand in light, and due to their now close proximity, goes to punch Chi with a Blinding Fist. "Now that's mean... I'm not completely twisted i just was bored and needed some entertainment." Chi said teleporting. "But if you really think I'm twisted let me ask you this then why would a twisted person tell you were your captured friend might be maybe just maybe I'm being kind in that sense and I'm only attacking you because of orders". Chi then reappeared in a nearby tree. Theia spins around to face Chi, as she slowly lowers her fists. Processing the information that was just said, she slowly begins to speak. "So, what are you saying exactly..? Are you going to tell me where my friend is?"